This invention relates to a class of novel organosilanes which are useful, among others, as precursors for coupling agents for improving the adhesion of fluoropolymers in coatings, laminates, and composites. Certain members of this class also are suitable as the stationary phase in both gas and liquid chromatography. Other potential uses for these organosilanes include the preparation of high-stability silicone fluids and elastomers.
Various organosilicon compounds, including fluorine-containing organosilanes, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,119 to Ponomarev et al. discloses certain perfluoroalkyl(alkoxyphenyl)methyldichlorosilanes, which are made by treating a perfluoroalkyl(alkoxy)bromobenzene with magnesium and then contacting the resulting perfluoroalkyl(alkoxy)magnesium bromobenzene with a trifunctional silane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,348 to Sporck discloses polyorganosiloxanes containing at least one trifluoromethyl-substituted phenyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,433 to Kohl discloses certain trifluoromethylphenylsilanes, which are made by a reaction of the corresponding Grignard reagent from trifluoromethylphenyl bromide with silicon tetrachloride.
Organosilicon compounds have great potential both as intermediates, because of the hydrolytic instability and reactivity of many types of covalent silicon bonds with atoms such as, for example, oxygen in compounds containing the Si--O--C group, and halogen other than fluorine, and as the final products because of their thermal stability and of low chemical reactivity of covalent silicon bonds with atoms such as, for example, silicon, carbon belonging to certain organic groups, fluorine, and oxygen in compounds containing the Si--O--Si group.